


hogwarts au

by dontgotothenetherworld



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgotothenetherworld/pseuds/dontgotothenetherworld
Summary: a hogwarts au of beetlejuice the musical, originally posted to my tumblr of the same username on jan. 3, 2020
Relationships: lydia deetz & emily deetz & charles deetz & delia deetz
Kudos: 7





	hogwarts au

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i really wanted to make a hogwarts au, bc i just love the houses so much. originally, i couldn’t figure out what house i thought lydia was in, so i put up a poll. when i originally wrote this, i went with ravenclaw for lydia bc that’s what most people said she was. but since then, not only did tumblr eat my writing, but @meangirlsx sent me a really interesting post that confirmed to me that lydia was a ravenclaw. i had also made assumptions on some other character’s houses, and that had confirmed it for me. 
> 
> as i’m writing the description before i rewrite the fic (should i do that? i don’t think i should do that.) so hopefully i’m able to get this to where i like it as much as the original.
> 
> also, yes i know that technically lydia would go to the american school, but i don’t want to do that, so we’re not.
> 
> and one final thing; i meant for this fic ro focus more on lydia and what she got up to at hogwarts, but my fingers typed out something much sadder and for that i am sorry.
> 
> 813 words
> 
> cw: death. illness. trans lydia.

emily deetz was a witch. her husband, charles, knew this, of course.  
emily was a hufflepuff, and was never all that great at magic, which was a bit disappointing to her pureblood family. her family was mostly ravenclaws and slytherins, who put a great deal of value on the artistry of magic, and making sure that muggles didn’t accidentally see it. they didn’t dislike muggles, they just obeyed the laws.  
emily didn’t mean to stray off her family’s path even more, but when she fell in love with charles, she did exactly that.  
emily and charles spent many years together before deciding to have a child. they had a beautiful boy who they named liam.  
they were unsure if liam would be a wizard or not, charles didn’t understand how magical genetics work, obviously, but emily never really got it either. but after they saw a blue stuffed bunny turn green in front of their eyes, they knew they had a magical child.   
around when liam was eight, they also knew that they didn’t have a boy. they did everything they could possibly do to let their daughter. including letting her choose her name. she went through quite a few, but eventually landed on lydia, shortly before her eleventh birthday.  
on lydia’s eleventh birthday, arrived a letter to hogwarts, addressed to one lydia deetz.  
lydia was aware of magic, her mother did magic around the house a lot, but she never thought that she could be a witch, so she was incredibly excited.  
the following weekend, the family went to hogsmeade to get lydia her school supplies.  
and a cat. a grumpy, old, black cat, who lydia absolutely adored.  
emily and charles were nervous for their little girl to go off to boarding school for the first time. she hadn’t as much as spent a weekend away from home, certainly not a term.  
but lydia wasn’t as worried. she was quite the social eleven year old, and she made quite a few friends right away.  
emily had told lydia the basics of what each house was, so she was ecstatic when she was sorted into ravenclaw.   
lydia quickly grew to love charms, and with that emerged a talent. she was talented in all of her subjects, but in charms she was truly spectacular.  
lydia wrote her parents a letter once a week, detailing everything that happened, from the shenanigans her friends got her into (because she was never responsible for any of that), to all the horribly difficult assignments, to the incredible pies she had after dinner. her parents wrote her back every single time, telling her everything they thought their daughter would find interesting.  
there was one thing they kept from her, though. after lydia went back from the winter holidays, emily grew ill. charles thought it would pass quickly, so he never mentioned it. emily didn’t want lydia to be distracted from her life at hogwarts.  
emily appeared to be doing better when lydia came home. but appearances weren’t always truthful.  
for the next two years, emily steadily got more and more sick. she did everything in her power to make sure that lydia didn’t know. charles wasn’t sure, he felt like lydia should know, but emily wanted lydia to be happy, and focusing on her illness, would not make lydia happy.  
in lydia’s third year, emily knew she was going to die. It was so close to the end of the school year, but emily knew she wasn’t going to make it.  
emily instructed her husband to go home, and find the glass purple bottle in her bedside table.  
charles obliged, even though he didn’t know what was in the bottle. emily explained that she brewed the potion shortly after she grew sick, in case this were to happen. she drank a little of it each day until lydia came back home.  
the day before lydia came back, she drank enough for three more days, then asked charles to throw it away.  
charles didn’t understand why emily was doing this, but he wanted to honor his wife’s wishes.  
lydia was devastated. she didn’t understand why her mom had done this. but she didn’t want her mother’s last days to be spent with her being mad at her.  
lydia broke down after emily’s time was up. she locked herself in her room, she wore only black clothes, and she snapped her wand. nothing was worth it if emily wasn’t there.  
emily was always the one who dealt with the emotional parts, so charles didn’t know what to do.  
when lydia refused to go back to hogwarts, charles knew he had to get outside help. somehow, he managed to find a witch to employ as his daughter’s life coach.  
”hi, i’m delia.”  
”…i’m lydia.”  
”i hear you’re a ravenclaw. i’ve always thought ravenclaws are really cool. i’m a gryffindor, by the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> i like the beginning on this one better but the original had a stronger ending. oh well.


End file.
